


Imagine Blake But Smaller

by RedVelvetLadybug



Category: RWBY
Genre: A gift for my pal Grey, Gen, Summer Rose Court, The babybug is here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetLadybug/pseuds/RedVelvetLadybug
Summary: Ruby and Blake had the cutest heir and the Penny is happy about it





	Imagine Blake But Smaller

**Author's Note:**

> For Grey at Seeyouguyslater.tumblr
> 
> Because the baby was too cute not to write about.

Ruby held the small child in her arms up to be seen by those she held dear, her court members of some years now that stuck by her side by and long. The Queen had an heir, a child of her own with her love, Princess Blake Rose. That was always weird to say but the rules of totally wouldn't let Blake tag on her own surname because reasons. She didn't really want to read all those scrolls about it. Dumb politics and things that hurt her brain even with Crescent Rose’s advisory as unhelpful as it was. 'I have lived for longer than you could possibly imagine and hold power just as great and you expect me to read for you?’ Blegh. Bleeegh. 

 

So their little cub, swaddled in his mother's arms was presented with a beaming smile on her face while Blake stood beside her, an arm around her shoulders holding her just as close and Blake looked positively proud of them as a couple. It had to have been Penny who reacted so animatedly, an experience to see a newborn child now gained and she approached, hesitant at first but was nodded assent and she looked over the child with such glee adorning her features. “A very small Blake!” She confirmed for herself with such excitement. 

 

Blake laughed, had to cover her mouth with a hand to stifle her sounds lest she wake her cub. “Kaliburn.” She could hardly contain herself and it was infectious and had Ruby laughing with her. “H-His name is Kaliburn.” Though it was true, their child did resemble parts of both mothers, but Blake's own features were more prominent here in his cute little face and those ears of dark tufts of hair that matched her own. 

 

Penny clapped her hands together in cheer. “How delightful! May I hold him?” Ruby carefully held him out to her and she took him steadily in a mirror of Ruby's own embrace of him and she cooed softly. Then she looked back to the parents and had to ask. “Could you have more as cute as this one?” Ruby and Blake both blushed brightly at that. 


End file.
